Leslie Garland
Leslie Garland is the younger brother of Julia Ogden's previous husband, Darcy Garland, introduced in Season 7 of Murdoch Mysteries, portrayed by Giacomo Gianniotti Character Arc Leslie Garland is Darcy Garland's younger brother. He lives in Buffalo, New York, but travelled to Toronto. Julia finds him in Darcy's house after taking the broker there. She thinks the house has been broken into, but it turns out its just Leslie. (ep.702). They have tea and Leslie tells Julia he wishes to stay in Darcy's house for awhile. Season 7 ''Tour de Murdoch'' * While Leslie and Julia are out on a walk, he his introduced to William Murdoch and George Crabtree. It is quite awkward for them, to say the least. * At the the end of the episode, Julia and William are on a walk and discuss Leslie. It is revealed that William had checked up on Leslie's background and found out he had gotten expelled from university. ''Loch Ness Murdoch '' * Leslie '''is seen at the beach, and he and Emily Grace take an interest in each other. [[Murdoch in Ragtime|Murdoch in Ragtime]] * '''Leslie makes an appearance at the club where the Jubilee Singers are performing. He is introduced formally to Emily Grace by Julia. They show immediate attraction and at the end of the episode, they play a piano duet together at the club, while George, who brought Emily to the club, stands sadly in the background. It is revealed that he will be staying in Toronto for some time, and works as a gardener. [[Unfinished Business|''Unfinished Business]] * '''Leslie' gives Julia tickets to go to the opera with William, as for some reason he can't go. They don't end up going as they work on the case further. [[The Murdoch Sting|''The Murdoch Sting]] * During the scheme, '''Leslie '''walks into the station house unexpectedly and in order for Emily's cover not to be blown, she kisses him VERY passionately several times in front of George, William, Thomas, and Eva Pearce. After Eva leaves, she tells him "I can explain" and he replies with "Please don't", looking very pleased with himself. * Because of this, George breaks up with Emily later on in the episode. At the end, '''Leslie' asks Emily out to dinner, and although she declines at first, she changes her mind and off they go. It is revealed George was just around the corner and heard it all, with flowers in his hand. In the following episode, it is revealed that he is a law student. ''Friday the 13th, 1901 '' * While rather drunk, George challenges Leslie to a curling competition. [[The Spy Who Came Up to the Cold|''The Spy Who Came Up to the Cold]] * '''Leslie' is arrested by Thomas Brackenreid but is later released. [[Kung Fu Crabtree|''Kung Fu Crabtree]] * It is revealed that '''Leslie' is the one behind the threats supposedly from James Gillies, who was supposed to be dead, as a revenge toward Julia and William. Emily breaks up with him as a result. At the end of the episode, a furious Dr. Ogden tells Leslie to clear his own belongings from Darcy's home by day's end, or she will sell them. Julia then states she intends to sell Darcy's estate. Season 8 [[On the Waterfront Part 2|''On the Waterfront Part 2]] * '''Leslie Garland '''makes his final appearance as of yet. * "''That little pissant," Julia scoffs, before unapologetically adding, "well, he is." Which he proves by arranging the prosecution against Dr. Grace for assault charges at the protest march; Dr. Ogden and Miss Martin present Crown Attorney Atkinson with the evidence file that, six months earlier, Leslie Garland posed as the notorious murderer James Gillies and threatened the lives of both herself and Detective Murdoch, who are both willing to lay charges against Garland if the matter regarding Dr. Grace is not put to rest. * Having been fired, Leslie Garland '''threatens Julia for destroying his good name. Murdoch, stepping in, tells '''Leslie that he did that all on his own and if he ever comes back, the Detective will take his badge off and deal with him personally. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Seven Category:Season Eight